The overall objective of the project is to compile and prepare for photo-offset reproduction the annual bibliography on the genetics of Drosophila to be published in Drosophila Information Service. The plan is to collect (approximately 1000) new titles and verify as many of them as possible until one month before the 1978 issue of D.I.S., No. 54, is due to go to press. During this last month the MS. for photo-offset will be typed and proofread.